To Escape One's Memory Teen TitansDC Universe
by ireallyneedalifelol
Summary: For 3 years she killed under her master and was taught to be cruel and hate the Titans having no memory of who she was before this monster made to kill. However, after her master sends her undercover to take the Titans down from the inside, she begins to remember fragments of her past making her question her loyalties and whether she's ready to destroy the Titans.
1. Prologue

My head ached horribly as I tilted my head to a side and pressed my eyes shut, even though I still hadn't opened them yet. Seconds later when the pain calmed, I slowly opened my eyes, it took another few seconds for my vision to adjust to the light. Lights lit the ceiling above me and I groaned as my eyes adjusted.  
 _Where am I?_ I slowly propped myself up on my elbows as I blinked to even brighter light in front of me, once they transfixed too I saw where I was.  
A small square room made of glass where I sat on the inside on a bed that looked like one from a hospital and there was a monitor on my right showing the rhythm of my heartbeat and a small table next to it.  
"You're finally awake." A voice said from my left, I whipped my head around. On my left seated on a chair was a man with a mask. Its left side was orange with a single black outlined eye hole, while the right is solid black with four parallel holes, two on each side, where his mouth should be. He wore what seemed to be a black body suit that covered his entire body except for his lower torso and forearms, which was gray.  
"Who are you?" I demanded.  
"A friend." He answered simply, his voice was deep and powerful, and it sent a shiver up my spine.  
I searched through my brain but I couldn't remember anything, nothing about anything this room. I knew my name but had no memories of anything else.  
"What happened to me?" I asked the sharpness still somewhere in my tone.  
"You were in an accident." He answered simply as if that was the most normal and common thing in the whole world. "You fell off a cliff, I caught before fell to your _death_."  
"How come I don't remember that?" I asked myself more than him.  
"I believe the impact of the fall damaged your memory." He replied leaning forward slightly with his arms linked together and his elbows on his knees, studying me. "They'll probably return on their own if you give it time."  
I had amnesia and I woke up with a mysterious person who calls himself a "friend". I needed to get those memories back to piece together what happened to me, could he really be trusted?  
"What do you from me?" I asked looking at him directly, he didn't look like the type of person who'd just saved me to be nice, he had motives.  
"I believe we can help each other." He replied leaning back again. "I can help you find your memories; you just need to do a few things for me. Do you think we can do that?"  
I considered my options, say no and I'd be stuck alone with amnesia, say yes I'd be with someone who saw what happened to me and he'd help me get my memories back. The choice was obvious, but I didn't really know what I could answer, was he really trustable?  
I sighed to myself looked up and nodded, I could feel him smile through behind his mask as he got up and gestured for me to follow.  
"Come along." He said. I slipped off the bed and trailed behind him hanging back slightly still thinking whether or not I made the correct decision.  
He put his hand towards the pane of the glass and a part of it slipped away revealing a doorway out, he got out the second it did but I stayed behind for a second, taking in my final doubts about this.  
He noticed my hesitation and turned, "If you're going to help me, you have too much to learn with so little time, apprentice."  
I swallowed the lump in my throat and straightened my back; it was too late to go back.  
"How can I be sure you're trust-able?" I asked standing like I knew what I was doing, maybe I was, maybe I wasn't.  
He chuckled through the mask and turned, "Let this be your first lesson apprentice," He paused for a second and said, "You don't."  
I wanted to raise an eyebrow but couldn't, he was right in a way, I couldn't trust him, he couldn't trust me, but he'd saved me from death. We were both taking risks.  
I stepped on the other side of the glass pane trailing behind him, "Of course, um... what do I call you?"  
"Slade." He said and I could feel his smile from beneath the mask.


	2. 1 I'm Annoyed With Everything

For the story, I'm adding an actual character from the DC Comics, Grant Wilson who is known as the first Ravager and also Slade's son. Grant is shown (presumably) dying in two different manners. The first being in _Deathstroke Vol. 2.6_ at the hands of the Midnighter, and second in _Teen Titans Vol.4 23.2: Deathstroke_ during a mission gone bad in North Korea where Grant is gunned down by the North Korean Military. In the story though, he's alive and working with his father with the same motives and merciless personality.  
-

"Nyx, report?"  
I looked down from my view on top of the building at my target, a limo stopped by the building I was looking at and a man stepped out from the front seat and rushed to open the door at the back.  
From the back door out stepped a huge man with fists the size of bowling balls and maybe just as heavy stepped out wearing a red suit. He had sunglasses covering his eyes and in his hands, he gripped the handle of a metal case so hard I almost felt like his knuckles would pop if his hands weren't huge.  
I ducked back slightly further into the shadows as he turned to look around behind him and to his sides before ducking into the building.  
I smiled and put a hand to the com on my ear, "He's just got in the building, the package is coming straight your way. I hope whatever he has is legit."  
"I'll let you know when he comes out." Ravager's voice said through her ear, having ignored her last sentence. "You know what to do."  
 _As always_ I thought in annoyance as I took my gun off my belt and sat in a comfortable position with a good enough angle to take my shot.  
Slade hadn't told me what was in the package that Grant was taking in tonight, neither had Grant, just that I had a target to shoot. I'd gladly do it, of course, it just annoyed me how I had to work with Grant, I hate him with every ounce of my soul and every second I spend around him the more I want to punch him the face.  
The city wasn't that big place now that I thought about it, on the roof I was seated on I had a very clear view of some of the buildings around. The building Ravager was in ready to take the package was a chosen favorite of his client, the most expensive and most R-rated club in the city. Half the towns crime bosses or gangsters probably each lived in these clubs, so it honestly didn't surprise me.  
The building I was waiting on top of was an abandoned little lot in a part of the town that was going be rebuilt by Wayne Industries or some other rich snob millionaire who wanted to rebuild the city in their own image.  
2 years ago, I'd avoid this neighborhood entirely because I had no interest in the clubs or mobs that lived around, the buildings were excellent for stakeout missions or basically missions, in general, every time I had one here, so the fact that it was all going to be paved away for some huge big buildings wasn't good news for me or any criminals around town.  
My building had a wonderful view of most of the town's buildings so I could see most of what was happening, the lights of a lot of apartments down in both the upper and lower city were on, the sound of cars passing through the streets was still very loud. They'd all turn off sooner or later, even if the city was known for its liveliness even at late hours none of the smaller buildings like restaurants or shops were up past midnight.  
Then the lights for Wayne Industries, as always was on and people were busy filing in and out of there all the time, the building was tall so from views like mine it stood out like a huge rectangular shaped needle piercing the edge of the sky, then the letters stood out in bright lights like the sign of Hollywood.  
 _WAYNE INDUSTRIES_.  
 _Your number one source for anything and everything, owned by one of the richest men alive who literally has a house the size of the Buckingham Palace by the edge of town with maximum security and connections all over the globe and is giving more money into the making of their garden topiaries than most people are for a year's rent!_  
I'd honestly wanted to rob Bruce Wayne's mansion so many times just for the fun of it but Slade had forbidden even going near his property, every time I'd asked why he'd ignored the subject but reminded me that going in his property would have severe consequences. I honestly didn't even really care about what was in there because there were millions of other rich people all around town and robbing was about the least impressive potential in a person like me, what I wondered about was why the Wayne Industries were the only place I couldn't go to.  
That question had also led to Slade's very harsh tone to know my place. I didn't really care about it at all either, I'd never gone inside Wayne's property, but the last time I had been on a mission with Grant on the way there I'd caught a pretty good look at what the manor looked like.  
Bruce Wayne didn't really use his money to help normal people, through himself and people, he was more of the let's buy the biggest swan topiary and making deals with foreign companies to get even more swan topiaries and help people with better buildings and stuff. It hadn't really crossed his mind that most people couldn't afford his expensive buildings.  
God. Why do I have such a problem with swan topiaries? I didn't like topiaries. If I would one day, break into his mansion, I'd redecorate his garden bushes with a sword, a full backyard littered with swan topiary heads. Maybe that'd teach him for buying such weird topiaries.  
I sat waiting in my shadows till Grant's voice came in through my com again, "Now."  
I turned, he was walking out of the building with a smile on his face and as he got closer to the limo, the figure of a woman emerged from the door of the backseat smiling seductively. He leaned forward upon entering the limo leaving a small part of his neck exposed, a perfect opening.  
I cringed as he kissed the woman upon sliding inside the back and pulled the trigger. Blood erupted out of his wound and he screamed putting a hand to his neck before falling down on the pavement motionless with his eyes wide open in fear.  
"Done," I replied with a smile, as I shrunk further back into the shadows of the roof as the terrified woman screamed and the guy at the front drove the limo away its tires screeching as it scratched the pavement from moving too suddenly.  
"Well done apprentice—"  
An explosion erupted on top of me and I jumped off the edge of the roof landing on the ground hard. I groaned in pain but rolled away just in time as the glass rained down harmlessly.  
I turned my head and saw Cinderblock fall back slightly as Cyborg shot him with a cannon from his arm, "Where do you think you're going stone face?"  
"Surrender Cinderblock!" Robin's voice came from in front of the titans standing ready. "We don't have to fight you!"  
I cringed in disgust, so noble, no righteous, so totally in _my way_.  
"Apprentice leave the scene now." Slade's voice commanded through my com.  
I picked up my fallen gun and put it back into my belt and rolled over jumping up, "I'm on it."  
One of them most of seen me because I heard Robin say, "Star! Don't let Nyx go!" I cursed silently and ran forward fast.  
Just as I was about to duck inside an alleyway Starfire flew in front of me with his hands glowing green and ready to shoot her beams, "You shall not pass."  
I pulled out my gun and fired, Starfire ducked the bullet and threw a beam at me and rolled to a side missing it because jumping back up and getting behind a trash can. I brought my head up and fired again with Starfire barely missing my shot.  
"Nyx!" Slade's voice snapped through my com. "Come back to the base now!"  
"Hold on!" I said through the com as Beast Boy came charging at me as an elephant. I pushed my hands under the trash can and threw it at as the elephant as hard as I could.  
It hit Beast Boy in the stomach knocking him back as I threw myself on the wall of the end of the alley, the sticky orbs I had embedded into my suit kicked in and I climbed up the wall fast and quick like a spider jumping onto the roof and breaking into another run.  
I jumped back just in time upon hearing Robin's battle cry as his staff smashed through the stone of where I was seconds ago.  
"Stop Nyx!" Robin commanded.  
I sighed impatiently, "Don't you have a rock monster to deal with?"  
Robin charged forward with his staff and ducked as he swung at my head and I kicked at his staff at the next blow.  
"Did you send Cinderblock?" Robin demanded as he struck me with his staff from the side and I dodged easily and punched him in the gut with a laugh, "Sorry to disappoint but I don't work with stone people."  
His aimed his staff high at my head but ducked out of the way in time coming back up behind him. Inches behind was the ledge to the roof, if I could just push him off maybe I could...  
 _Ugh no._ I thought to myself in annoyance, Slade said to leave the scene quietly and not to attract attention, attempting at the life of Titan's leader wasn't exactly 'not attracting attention'.  
In the second that he left his back exposed upon trying to turn and punched at his back as hard as I could and he groaned and fell back slightly dropping his staff, then I moved in front of him and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt holding him by the edge of the building quickly kicking his staff away from reach.  
"Hey—!" Robin complained then tried to punch me but I held him far enough not to reach my face.  
"As much I'd love to stay and chat," I teased with a smile. "I've got places to be."  
I pushed him off the edge with a grin and heard his cry as he fell. He was so dramatic, one of his flying annoying friends would catch him.  
I picked up his staff and threw it behind me as I jumped off the edge of the other side of the roof into the darkness of the alley, without another Titan coming after me.

"You really got back without causing any attention," Grant said with a smile, it wasn't teasing or jokingly, it was a smile that said _you failed, I won_. Every time it made we wanna smack his skull against the wall until it cracked open.  
He was his uniform, the black bodysuit with a golden utility belt hanging from it and a strap across the front of his chest. Normally his belt would be home with weapons of all sorts and that strap home to bullets, but he'd put his weapons away and was holding his metal mask in one hand. Like his father, he had a mask, but it was completely made of metal and when he put it on it made his eyes glow red, making even more dramatic.  
His hair was cropped up, cut the way a military officer's hair would be, unlike his father he always took off his mask when he got back.  
"He saw me," I replied trying not to sound annoyed. "I had to do something about it."  
In the room we were at was Slade's main control room where he had screens showing places all over town, in the center of the room was a table and on it was empty except for Grant placed his mask down and leaned against the table.  
I walked to the panel across the wall that slid open the second I placed my hand against I it's fingerprint ID and let me pass, I was looking for Slade when I had come inside, but instead, I found Grant. Now I was annoyed, tired, and especially more annoyed than before.  
I walked into the small room I had as my own there and took off my own silver utility belt and placed it on the small dresser next to my bed, as well as the sword strapped to my back. It was made perfectly for my hands in the balance I could control and so on, and I loved it.  
It was Slade's first gift after I went through my training, then came the gun, and cooler things after.  
I took out my gun off the belt and started to reload the bullets inside, it wasn't the safest thing, but it was always good to be prepared in case shooting your bullet made a difference between life and death.  
After it was fully loaded I sighed and pushed my hair back as I laid back with my back to the wall on the bed and my knees pressed up to my chest. I put my head on my knees for a second and took a breath.  
I was annoyed. Annoyed at Grant for being an annoying pain in everything. Annoyed that the Titans are a thing. Annoyed that I wasn't the one getting the package (even though I didn't have the slightest interest in going to a club like _that_ ). Annoyed at Robin for spotting. Double annoyed at Robin for making me fight (I really didn't have the energy or the nerve to fight him). Annoyed at Wayne Industries for being so... _rich,_ and for some reason, I was really annoyed at those swan topiaries.  
"What is my problem?" I muttered at moved my back so that I was laying on my bed with my hands on my face, I sighed again. Yay, we just got a very important package and I'm mad at a man I've never met for having lots of money and swan topiaries. Slade was right, it's better if I stay away from Wayne Industries.  
"Apprentice." Slade's voice came in through my com. I really didn't want to move, maybe even go to sleep, but even that was too much to ask today.  
I silently groaned and put a hand to my ear, "Yes?"  
"We have another package to pick up." He said, and I got up now sitting on the bed's edge listening intently.  
"Should I kill the seller again?" I asked. If he said yes, part of me would be even more annoyed with Grant for being his _son_ , and an absolute nightmare and another part would be grateful considering I didn't have the energy to do literally anything.  
"No Nyx," He answered, his voice had a tinge of happiness and pride to it. "You're picking it up this time."


End file.
